DBZ: AU Overcoming the impossible
by Cokusan
Summary: When the Prince Vegeta is humiliated and ambushed by Frieza, he decides enough is enough and goes out on a conquest to find allies and defeat his mortal enemy, the tyrant Frieza. Chapter 1 up, lot's of action! Read and Review Please!


Dragonball Z : AU : Overcoming the impossible

Summary: When the Prince Vegeta is humiliated and ambushed by Frieza, he decides enough is enough and goes out on a conquest to find allies and defeat his mortal enemy, the tyrant Frieza. Chapter 1 up, lot's of action! Read and Review Please!

Chapter 1: A hard truth

A short muscular man with spiky black hair, wearing blue with white battle armor paced down a long hallway. He was flanked by two much taller men, their hair was the same tone of black as the shorter man, they too were both unusually muscular and both of them also wore a similar set of armor.

'My prince…' one of the two men, who had very long black hair covering his entire back, said. The shorter man raised one of his eyebrows and turned around, stopping. The other two men stopped as well. 'What is it, Raditz?' the prince said, his voice deep and raw.

'Excuse me for my doubts prince, but what makes you think this mission was any different than the ones we completed before? He never raised our status to elite warriors and frankly I don't really believe that he ever will.' Raditz said.

The corners of Vegeta's mouth curled up as he smirked. 'We took that damned planet within a day! How could he not?' said the proud prince. Raditz let out a soft sigh and looked at the other man with them, a large balding giant, called Nappa. The giant gave Raditz a look that said more than words, he agreed with him.

Vegeta made it through the hallway to arrive at a reinforced door. He held his eye in front of a device, with scanned the eye and positively identified Vegeta. The scanner lit up green and the reinforced door slid open.

The three men now entered a large, sinister room. There were no lights in the room and the walls were decorated with the severed heads of many odd looking creatures. In the center of the room stood a large throne, with a curious looking small creature sitting on top of it, an expression of arrogance on the creatures' white and purple face.

_There he is, the devil himself. _Vegeta thought. Raditz and Nappa quickly dropped to one knee and tilted their heads down as a sign of submission. 'Back already?' The creature asked and he didn't change his arrogant, cold expression. Vegeta saluted to the creature before saying: 'Yes, Lord Frieza. The planet's inhabitants have been successfully eradicated.'

The creature, known as Frieza, now showed a short smile. 'Good, but nothing less then I expect from my men. You can leave now.' He said and he pointed his finger to the door, as a sign to tell them that it was time to get out. A rage boiled up in Vegeta's chest.

_Is he serious? Not even the slightest indication that he is impressed? No thanks__?, no compliments? _'My lord? Is there no reward?' He asked. His enquiry led to great hilarity with the tyrant, who started laughing in a maniacal way. 'We destroyed them in less than a day!' Vegeta said, with a drip of sweat forming on his brow.

'For you to acquire the elite status and the privileges that come with it, which I know is your greatest wish… You'd have to do more than fight well Vegeta.' Frieza said. 'Such as?' Vegeta asked. 'Such as not being a monkey!' taunted Frieza, an extremely annoying expression on his face.

Shocked, Vegeta dropped open his mouth. 'You! You can't be serious?' Vegeta shouted in anger, pointing his finger at the tyrant as a threat. Frieza hopped from his throne, his arms folded over each other in his trademark pose. A pose of nonchalance, to confirm his own superiority.

'Oh, but I am serious Vegeta. Don't you know I don't like to crack jokes regarding serious things?' he taunted again. This taunt was one to many for the proud prince. He balled his fists and was just about to dash at Frieza when Nappa and Raditz both grabbed one of his shoulders to hold him back.

Vegeta screamed out in frustration before he was dragged out of the room. The door shut behind the three fighters. 'You two should have let me had my way with him!' Vegeta shouted after pushing his comrades away from him. 'He would have killed you Vegeta, and you know it.' Raditz said. Vegeta now balled his fists again.

Vegeta knew it was the truth, Frieza would kill him in a matter of seconds and to Vegeta, this was a truth that was hard to live with. 'I know, but I won't rest before I hold his lifeless head in my clutches, you better believe that!' Vegeta replied. He swept the sweat from his brow, turned around and made his way back through the hallway.

In the training room…

Vegeta squatted through his legs, concentrating his mind on the movement, he shot up as soon as he had reached parallel. What made this effort impressive was Frieza's new so-called gravity device, which, if set in a room, enables you to control the intensity of the gravity.

Vegeta had set the gravity on ten times the normal gravity he was used to on Frieza's home planet, which would equal thirty times the gravity of Earth.

Sweat dripped of his nose at an alarming rate when he came up again from the following squat. Vegeta had been inside the training chamber for the entire night, he knew he was going to need some rest soon, but he was not one to quit. He was determined to keep going until his legs were no longer able to hold him up any longer.

That, for Vegeta, was the only way to train. And he was never short of motivation, as during his training he was always close to the one he longed to kill the most, Frieza.

Later, in Vegeta's personal room, a small and simple quarters with a table and a bed inside of it, the warrior was woken up from his sleep by a loud knock on their door. Vegeta rolled out of his bed, still a bit sleepy as he had only slept for two hours after a night of intense training. The door swung open and an obese, purple alien appeared in the opening of his door.

'Dodoria? What is your business?' Vegeta asked. The prince was dressed in nothing but underwear. This showed the mighty physique of the prince, as well as a hairy, thick tail. His chest, back and arms were covered in deep scars, some of them he had gotten from fighting to conquer planets, other's were inflicted on him through Frieza's years of long torture.

'Don't use your big mouth on me Vegeta, I thought you'd knew better than that by now.' Dodoria said. 'Talking about big.' Vegeta said and he pointed at Dodoria. 'I see Frieza has been feeding you well lately.' The prince taunted, causing Dodoria's smirk to transform into an expression of anger.

'If Frieza hadn't given me specific orders to deliver you to him alive, you would have been acquainted with death!' Dodoria shouted. 'And how would you have liked to kill me? By sitting on top of me?' Vegeta taunted again and this time he burst out with laughter.

Dodoria's nose expanded in size and the artery in his temple was pumped full with blood. 'You have five seconds to get dressed and come with me, or I'll grab you by your tail and drag you!'

A few moments later, Vegeta walked into Frieza's throne room again, followed closely by Dodoria's enormous frame. He righted himself up to his full height in front of Frieza and looked at him, cocky as always. One of Dodoria's elbows smashed into his neck, causing him to bend over.

'You bow for Lord Frieza!' Dodoria shouted. Vegeta let out a growl of pain and anger as he dropped to one knee. Frieza grinned, his sadistic mind enjoying Vegeta's physical pain, but his mental pain to an even greater extent.

'Why did you sent for me, Lord Frieza?' Vegeta enquired. 'Because I want you to take care of something for me, naturally.' The tyrant replied.

'And might I ask what precisely?' Vegeta asked, cautiously looking up at Frieza. 'I want you and your monkey comrades to conquer a newly discovered planet. The inhabitant species are quite powerful, but nothing you shouldn't be able to handle. The coordinates are already loaded into the navigation-systems of you're spaceships.' Frieza replied.

Moments later Vegeta locked himself into his ship. A loud thundering noise sounded when his ship took off, closely followed by Raditz' and Nappa's.

'So where are we going exactly?' Raditz asked through the intercom of his ship. 'Some new planet, nothing special, as always.' Vegeta replied.

After a day of travelling through space the three ships crashed into the soil of a small, desolate planet. The impact of the crashes caused roaring explosions that created large craters.

The doors of the ship's swung open and the sayains came out of their pods. Vegeta looked around determined. He pressed a button on his scouter and started scanning the area. 'Hmm, I see.' He said. 'Powerlevels up to eight-hundred. This should be no problem what so ever.' Nappa said after doing a scan of his own.

'I agree, let's get this over with!' Raditz shouted and the three sayains flew off with amazing speed.

They stopped on top of an enormous rock, looking out over a small village. 'We didn't go unnoticed.' Raditz said and he pointed at a group of pink aliens with large red eyes and no other facial features expect for their large yellow lips.

'Deal with them.' Vegeta commanded and Raditz nodded. The long-haired sayain dashed forward to meet the aliens. One of the aliens flew out in front of the others before stopping.

'Who are you? And what is your business here?' the alien asked, but he never got his reply. Raditz smashed his knuckles right into the alien's face, sending him flying towards the village below. The remaining four aliens shouted out in shock before angrily dashing at the sayain.

Raditz smirked as he dodged a jab aimed for his head. He countered the attack by smashing his knee up into the alien's stomach. He heard a sickening crunch and the alien struggled for breath, but it was a struggle he could never win. He fell down towards the village, his consciousness knocked out of him.

The three alien's who now remained decided to attack Raditz simultaneously. They threw a wild flurry of punches and kicks at the sayain, who simply flew out of their way by dashing up higher into the air. He then fired a purple beam down at the group.

A small explosion reduced the warriors to dust. Raditz laughed out loud before looking at Vegeta. 'You saw that? Not even the slightest chance!' He bragged. But because of his brag, he was caught off guard by one of the warriors, who had survived the blast and now shot out of the cloud of smoke.

Raditz grunted as a right hook hit him flush on the chin and sent him back. The alien dashed off after him, but Raditz recovered from the blow and spun away to dodge the incoming kick.

He then grabbed his attacker by his clothing and threw him up into the air before blowing him up with a well aimed blast.

Raditz floated in the air and looked over to Vegeta. Even though he hadn't sustained any significant damage aside from a small bruise on his cheek, he knew Vegeta gave him that cocky look of his because he had been hit by a weaker foe, which was nothing less than complete failure in Vegeta's mind.

'Raditz, don't let that happen again! Be on your guard!' he barked.

Raditz sighed as in frustration as he remained in the air. 'We'll split up. Keep me informed on what you find out on this piece of worthless rock, I don't want to be here any second longer than necessary!' commanded Vegeta.

Nappa and Raditz nodded and the three sayains flew off in different directions.

Nappa flew through the air and pressed his scouter. A text appeared on the device and it started scanning the area. _Multiple life signs headed my way, let's see, 355, 288, 677, nothing but a bunch of weaklings. I'll head over there for some fun._

Nappa got the life signs in his sight after a few minutes. They were of the same species that Raditz had destroyed with ease. They were no match for Nappa, but he enjoyed to toy around with weaker opponents, Nappa was a sayain elite and he was proud of it.

The strongest of the aliens flew out in front and stopped before he confronted him. He was as tall as Nappa, but not as wide or muscular. 'We place you under arrest stranger!' The alien said. 'For what? What'd I do wrong?' Nappa asked whilst balling his fists.

'It's standard procedure, come with us and identify yourself to our king.' He answered. Nappa grinned. 'Your king? Where could I find your king?' He asked. 'In the royal palace not far from here, follow us, please.' The alien commanded.

Nappa smirked and followed the aliens as they flew off. Shortly there after he arrived at a large castle, with dozens of the aliens dressed in the same uniform standing guard. The aliens touched down in front of a large gate and Nappa followed their example.

'Follow me.' The alien said.

Nappa was led into a large room that reminded him of Frieza's throne room, which made him want to destroy it already. 'So you must be the king?' Nappa asked upon seeing an alien larger than the others and with red skin instead of the deep blue the others had.

Nappa pressed his scouter. '1250? Not bad, but I gotta say that's pretty disappointing for a king.' He said. The king was obviously shocked by this remark as he growled in anger. 'Be careful who you insult, stranger. You're in far deeper than you think.'

Nappa burst out in laughter. 'Yeah right, blue-face. Hit me with your best shot!' He said as he struck a fighting pose. The king pointed his finger at the sayain as he commanded the two guards who flanked him to attack Nappa.

Nappa realised his mistake as soon as he laid his eyes on the second guard, who wasn't blue skinned, but a light green. After taking a glance at his face Nappa was sure that this was either Frieza's henchman Zarbon or his twin brother. He was indeed in far deeper than he thought.

A quick scan from his scouter confirmed this as the number 24000 appeared on his screen.

'You realise it, don't you?' Zarbon said, his voice high but loud. 'What's this?' Nappa asked. 'This is a trap, you fool. The men who lured you work for Frieza. Don't ask me why but he's afraid of you. And therefore you have to die!' The henchman said.

Nappa broke out a sweat as the alien's in the room surrounded him, but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. 'You want some? Come get some!' He shouted as he hit one of the alien's in the face with his knee, knocking his opponent down.

Another one tried to jump on his back, but one of Nappa's massive elbows broke his eye socket. The alien screamed as he smashed into a wall. Zarbon sighed as Nappa shot off and broke through the roof of the building.

As Nappa hovered above the castle, he started gathering his energy in his hands. He shouted from the effort after firing off an enormous blast that caused a large explosion. He pressed a few buttons on his scouter. 'Vegeta, Raditz, get off the planet! It's an ambush, meet me at the ships!' He shouted.

He flew off as fast as he could. The blast had taken out the alien's and the king, that stood without a doubt. But a blast like that would barely even scratch a fighter like Zarbon.

Vegeta growled in anger. 'An ambush? Those cowards!' He shouted. He had been flying around in search of the planet's inhabitants, but none had shown up. He knew Nappa wouldn't ask for an abort of the mission unless absolutely necessary.

Vegeta shouted in anger as he doubled up the speed of his flight and headed towards his ship.

Meanwhile, Nappa looked over his shoulder nervously, but there was no sign of Zarbon behind him yet. Did he really destroy him with that blast? He wondered. But he got his answer when he turned his head to look out in front again. Zarbon was hovering a small distance in front of him.

The henchman moved his hand through his hair, getting it out of his face. 'That wasn't such a nice thing to do now was it Nappa?' Zarbon said. Nappa stopped his flight with a shocked expression on his face. _How could anything be that fast? _He wondered.

Zarbon suddenly dashed at Nappa, ramming his knee into the sayain's stomach. Nappa shouted as the air was pushed out his lunges. The attack sent him back, but he managed to recover and he fired off a blast, which was easily swatted away by Zarbon when it reached him.

'It's no use Nappa, you're like a flea in my presence!' Zarbon taunted and he grinned. 'Don't get me all worked up! I promise you you'll regret it!' Nappa threatened. 'Really? I'd like to see that happening!' Zarbon replied. He then dashed towards Nappa and struck him with a right straight.

Nappa was thrown back a little, which made the distance between him and Zarbon large enough for the latter to kick him in the gut. Nappa shouted again as the wind was knocked out of him for the second time. Nappa grabbed for his stomach as he spat out some blood.

'Hey, take it easy, I might get dirty if you keep spitting blood like that.' Zarbon taunted. Nappa's rage caused him to breath harder. 'Take this you ignorant fool!' He shouted before dashing in at his opponent. He threw a jab that Zarbon blocked with his forearm, then he threw a pushing kick to follow up the jab.

Zarbon blocked the pushing kick with his free arm, but was still pushed back. He smiled as he ducked to avoid Nappa's combination of swinging hooks. He flew back a little to get out of the sayain's reach and grinned at him. 'You're better than I anticipated Nappa, you seem to have grown a lot since the last time I saw you fight. But it's still not going to beat me.' Zarbon said.

Nappa grinned back at Zarbon. 'What makes you think I'm fighting you to beat you?' he said and he pointed at two beams of light shooting off into space, Vegeta and Raditz' ships. Zarbon's entertained expression turned into one of anger. 'What? Why you!' He screamed out.

'Frieza won't be happy about that.' Nappa said as he smirked. Zarbon balled his fists. He knew the sayain was right. 'I'll finish you off quickly then.' Zarbon said as he transitioned into his fighting stance. Nappa followed his example and struck his pose.

'Bring it on!'

======================End of chapter======================

Powerlevels:

Vegeta: 16500

Nappa: 4000

Raditz: 1500

Frieza: 500,000 (1. form)

Zarbon: 24000

Dodoria: 22000

Alien's: 200-800


End file.
